Jailhouse Rock
|year = 1957 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 2 (Line Dance) (JDU) |dg = Male/Female/Male/Female (Classic) Male (Line Dance) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt = Line Dance (not available on Wii) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) Solo (Line Dance) |pc = Burnt Orange/Red/Black/Dark Pink (Classic) Blue/Burnt Orange/Black/Yellow (Classic Beta) Orange (Line Dance) |gc = Turquoise/Hot Pink/Red/Orange (Classic) Yellow (Line Dance) |lc = Orange |pictos = 52 (Classic) 161 (Line Dance) 64 (Mashup) |nowc = JailHouseQUAT |audio = |image = }}"Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers Classic The dancers are wearing 50's fashion attire. They all have a orange outline. P1 P1 is a man with short black hair; he wears an orange suit with a pair of matching orange trousers and a pair of black shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with long black hair; she wears a red-and-white spoted top, a red skirt, and a pair of black high heels. P3 P3 is a man with black hair styled in a similar way to 's; he wears a reddish-orange shirt, a small black leather jacket, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes. P4 P4 is a woman with black hair; she wears a red-sleeved shirt, a pair of pink trousers and a matching pink bra. jailhousequat_coach_1_big.png|P1 jailhousequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 jailhousequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 jailhousequat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Line Dance ''' The first dancer has black hair, a red cowgirl hat, an aqua glove, a red skirt, an orange top and black boots. The second dancer has short black hair, a brown cowboy hat, an orange cowboy shirt, a yellow glove, a brown belt, black trousers and brown boots. The third dancer has black hair, an orange cowgirl hat, a light blue glove, a short brown top, an orange belt, brown trousers and black boots. Only the second dancer is playable. Background The background looks like a jukebox with vinyl records inserted. In the background, an old-style microphone can be seen. The platform on which the dancers are dancing on seems to be a huge record with flashing lights by the borders. Gold Moves '''Classic There is only one Gold Move in this routine. It is a right-to-left wave Gold Move. * P4: 'Cross your hands out in front of you, then place them on your head. * '''P3: '''Pretend to comb your hair with your right hand. * '''P2: '''Put your hands up near your head and shake them slightly. * '''P1: '''Move your arms in a circle in front of your face. jhrognforp4.png|P4's Gold Move jhrognforp3.png|P3's Gold Move jhrognforp2.png|P2's Gold Move jhrognforp1.png|P1's Gold Move JR GM.gif|Only Gold Move ''in-game '''Line Dance There are two Gold Moves in the Line Dance; they are only available in Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now. Both Gold Moves: Lift up your right leg and open your arms to the left. JailhouseRockLineDanceAllGoldMoves.png|Both Gold Moves JR LD GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests PS3, Wii U * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Wii, Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Mashup Jailhouse Rock has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (JD2) *Crying Blood'' (JD2) *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' (JD3) *''Kids In America'' (JD) *''Maniac (JD2) *Umbrella'' (JD4) *''Take On Me'' (JD3) *''Hey Ya'' (JD2) *''Pump It'' (JD3) *''U Can't Touch This'' (JD) *''Rockafeller Skank'' (JD2) *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' (JD3) *''It's Not Unusual'' (JD2) *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' (JD4) Trivia *This is Elvis Presley's third song in the series. It follows A Little Less Conversation ''from ''Just Dance, and Viva Las Vegas from Just Dance 2. * This is the oldest song on'' Just Dance 4. * The dance routine appears in the music video for ''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). * As is the case with Oh No! in the same game, the Line Dance features a trio while only the lead dancer is playable. ** However, the backup dancers in Oh No! are not exactly human, while these ones are. ** The background dancers have gloves. *P3 resembles Elvis Presley. *With the exemption of Just Dance 4's Mashups, Jailhouse Rock's Line Dance is the first post-''Just Dance'' routine to not have any Gold Moves. It is followed by Blurred Lines's Fanmade routine on Just Dance Now. *P4's clothes resemble All About That Bass. *P4 reuses a move from Wild Wild West. *The coaches were likely going to have different colour palettes, as the Just Dance Now files contain a pictogram that is Blue/Orange/Black/Yellow instead of Orange/Red/Black/Pink. *This song was the first to have a Line Dance routine in the series. It is followed by Hit The Road Jack. *The Line Dance is the first alternate routine to appear in multiple games. *All four coaches from the classic routine make an appearance in You're The One That I Want's background as black silhouettes. Gallery jailhousequat.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' jailhousealt.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' (Line Dance) jailhousequat_cover@2x.jpg|Classic Just Dance Now Cover Jailhousealt cover@2x.jpg|Line Dance Just Dance Now Cover 444.png|Classic (P2's) Avatar GOLDEN JAILHOUSEROCK.png|Golden Avatar (Classic) DIAMOND JAILHOUSEROCK.png|Diamond Avatar (Classic) Jailhouserock AVA.png|Line Dance Avatar GOLD JAILHOUSEROCKALTERNATE.png|Golden Avatar (Line Dance) DIAMOND JAILHOUSEROCKALTERNATE.png|Diamond Avatar (Line Dance) Jailhouseinactive.png|''Jailhouse Rock'' on the menu Jailhouseactive.png|The Classic routine in the Just Dance 4 menu jailhousejd4.jpg|Classic jailhouselinedance.jpg|Line Dance jailhousepictos.png|Pictograms funhousebetapictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram jailhousealt pictos-sprite.png|Line Dance Pictograms Videos Elvis_Presley._Jailhouse_Rock.(_From_the_movie_Jailhouse_Rock.1957.)_HD. Jailhouse Rock Just Dance 4 mash up Just Dance Now - Jailhouse Rock 5* Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance Unlimited Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Pop Songs Category:Country Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Deceased Artists Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Arben Kapidani